Borrowed Ideals
by PepegaMan69
Summary: After obtaining all servant cards, saving Miyu and falling against the female Gilgamesh. Emiya Shirou finds himself being offered a second chance to see through his original ideals before meeting Miyu that he borrowed from Kiritsugu.
1. Chapter 1 : One's Wish

"**ENUMA ELISH!"** was the last words Emiya Shirou had heard before he fell into darkness.

He felt his connection with Miyu sever as he continues to fall.

"Ah, so Miyu just made it in time" he said with a smile on his face.

He also thought that after all this, after straying from the ideals he once pursued though he doesn't regret that choice. He wished that he could restart and save everyone because deep within his heart he still yearned to follow his past ideals of saving everyone he can.

Then a voice spoke "Do you truly wish to pursue your ideals of saving everyone? The very ideals you threw away after meeting Miyu?".

Confused of where and whom the voice is coming from but he calmed his mind and replied "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am willing to give you a second chance" the voice replied.

"What do you gain from giving me a second chance?"

"Entertainment, I am willing to give you a second chance to see if you truly have the resolve to see through your ideals!" the voice replied in a loud manner.

"I'll watch you writhe and struggle and grow as you live through of pursuing your ideal of saving everyone!"..."What do you say Emiya Shirou?!"

Shirou in deep thought analyzed the words the voice is saying and he thought that there is no point in thinking about it too much and what he is literally being offered the thing he wanted the most. After all he had nothing left to lose.

Shirou replied to the unknown voice "Yes, I accept your offer."

"Excellent choice young man! Then I shall grant you your wish! I shall send you into another dimension using the 2nd Magic: Kaleidoscope!" The voice shouted in a festive voice.

"Do not disappoint me Emiya Shirou" was the last thing Shirou heard before he suddenly woke up in the middle of a forest.

He looked at his surroundings to find himself no longer inside the cave he went in.

"I guess he really did grant my wish." he said. Then he looked at his body, to his surprise his wounds are healed and his body is not sore after that last stand against The Gilgamesh card holder and to his surprise he was wearing the armor when he used the Archer card.

"Well, first things first. Got to scout the area" he reinforced his legs to jump on a tree to get a better view of the area. He saw a tall structure not too far from where he is. "Well that's a nice sign, at least I'm not that far away from civilization".

He felt his senses sending him alarms of something ominous. He looked around carefully to see four black creatures with bone-like armor on its skin along with red streaks.

"What are those? It's the first time I've seen this kind of creature, they are pretty far so I should just avoid them." without looking away from the creatures he jumped down from the tree but as soon as he jumped down the creatures are already running his way.

"I guess I gotta fight huh?" he asked himself with disappointment.

He reinforced his body and thought of the image of two swords. The two swords he favored the most.

"Trace on"

As he said his aria, his magic circuits flared into life as he projected the Married Blades, Kanshou and Bakuya. He went on a fighting stance ready to fight the creatures he saw earlier and after a mere second the first creature leapt at him trying to bite his neck off

It was fast but, a servant was faster.

As it leapt Shirou evaded by pulling to the side and as the creature was in front of him still in mid-air he brought Bakuya down on it slicing it in half.

Shirou thought "So the anti-monster trait of the blades works on these guys-" but before he could finish the second creature attacked him from behind. Trying to claw him but just in time Shirou turned around and blocked the claws with his blades and proceeded to kick the creature away sending it flying to and crashing to a nearby tree.

He knew it was still not dead but the last two creatures popped up in front of him preventing him to get to the temporarily stunned one to finish it. He knew it would be a bit troublesome to fight three at the same time so he threw the married blades to the stunned creature before it could get up.

As he threw the blades he traced a new pair of the married blades to block the other two creatures' attacks. Before the stunned creature could get up the flying blades shredded it and then came flying back like boomerangs. Sensing the married blades from earlier are coming back he dematerialized the two in his hands after parrying an attack from the creatures

The creatures with no wasted time leapt to Shirou but only to be beheaded by the Married Blades that were flying back to Shirou. As he caught the blades in his hands he dematerialized it and let out a sigh then looked at the bodies of the creatures only to see it evaporate.

"The first thing I do here is to fight." he let out another sigh. "Well time to head to that building I saw earlier I guess." as he said that before he could even start to walk he heard someone call out to him.

"Young man, what an impressive display of prowess fighting against Grimm. Are you perhaps a huntsman?"

Shirou thought of the man's question and noted that the creatures are apparently called Grimm.

He did not know what a huntsman on this world is so he would not pose as one he thought. He also thought that this man might fill him in about info of this world but he has yet to choose to reveal to this man that he is not from this world.

"No sir, I am not a Huntsman" he politely replied.

The man raised a brow at his answer which caught Shirou's attention.

"Very well. Also what is your name young man?" the man asked.

"Shirou Emiya sir." he replied while bowing

"My name is Ozpin, " Ozpin stated

"Pleasured to meet you." he replied while reaching out to Ozpin to Shake Hands

"Likewise." Ozpin said as he returned the gesture. "I have many questions to ask you but it's a bit dangerous here so we should talk in my office."

Shirou nodded and followed the man to which ever they are going.

* * *

As they arrived in Ozpin's office, Ozpin sat down on his chair behind his desk and told Shirou to sit down on one of the chairs in front of him.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy " Ozpin stated

"Beacon Academy? So I take it that you are the Head Master of this school ?" Shirou asked

"Yes I am, and before you ask Beacon Academy is a school that trains people who aspire to be huntsmen. And we have produced several huntsmen among the best of the best!" Ozpin stated proudly.

Shirou couldn't help but smile to that. "So I would like you to answer my questions. Is that alright?" Ozpin asked.

Shirou simply nodded at Ozpin. "Very well. Then , how did you end up in Emerald Forest?"

Contemplating on whether to reveal or not that he is from another world he chose not to for the time being so he thought of a story hoping Ozpin would believe him.

"I was from a far-away place from here called Fuyuki but it was swarmed with large amounts of grimm and got destroyed. And while I was fending off some grimm my friend kept shouting at me that I should run away but I chose not to. So after that someone suddenly put cloth over my nose and I was knocked out and after that I just woke up in that fores." he replied.

"I am sorry for your losses but I must say that I'm not surprised since most outside villages tend to get overrun by grimm." Ozpin replied and Shirou felt relived after hearing that his story was acceptable.

"On to the next question I saw you creating blades out of thin air earlier..." Shirou felt nervous again at this statement "Is that your semblance?" Ozpin finished.

Shirou thought what that semblance is. And since Ozpin doesn't seem suspicious about it happening maybe it's a common occurrence here. He noted to himself to research about this at a latter date but for now he just answered yes.

Shirou nodded at Ozpin. "Alright, last question." Ozpin stated "Do you have a place to go to?".

Shirou sighed and replied " To be honest I don't and I also don't have any money on me. I lost everything in Fuyuki"

Ozpin smiled at Shirou and said "How about this young man, I'll let you study in Beacon for free but classes will start in 2 days so for the mean time I'll give you some money so you can stay in Vale for the time being" Ozpin offered.

Shirou looked at Ozpin. "As much as I want to accept your offer but I do not feel good taking advantages of your kindness." he replied with a frown

"Don't worry boy you can repay me by studying hard and becoming one of the best huntsman out there!" Ozpin replied while smiling.

Shirou after thinking about it and did not find any more reason to reject offer replied "Then I'll take you up on that offer, after all denying blessings is bad omen from where I came from" he sighed and shrugged.

"Very well see you again in 2 days." Ozpin smiled and gave Shirou a small pouch with money in it. Shirou stood up from his seat. "Thank you sir or should I say headmaster?" and bowed.

Ozpin nodded in approval. After seeing the gesture Shirou asked Ozpin how to get to the city and after some brief explanation Shirou thanked Ozpin again and left his office to head for the city.

* * *

Shirou Walked through the city to familiarize himself with the area he noticed some people with animal-like characteristics he didn't mind but he was curious. After walking for a while Shirou's stomach grumbled.

"Time to find something to eat I guess"

After walking a bit Shirou found a stand that sells burgers but he would not like to eat that greasy monstrosity so he chose to find another and after a while he found restaurant and ate what seems to be vegetables with grilled chicken breast. He noted that it lacks flavor but it's better than the greasy monstrosity called a burger. After eating he thought of getting some clothes because all he had was his battle armor. So he went to a clothes shop and bought a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves and a pair of black jeans. After buying the clothing he ought to find a place to sleep because it was already getting dark.

Not long after he found an Inn. Then he took a bath he put his recently bought clothes on and after that laid down on the bed of his room.

Staring at the ceiling he asked himself.

"I wonder how Miyu is doing, I hope she makes friends and finds a place to call home"

he smiled at the thought that his little sister is finally gonna find her share of happiness. He was happy but still couldn't help being a bit sad now that they are separated. So he rose from his bed and decided to take a stroll in the city. He didn't have a watch to tell the time but he knew it was already late by the lacking of people on the streets. But his strolling was put to a sudden stop when he heard glass breaking. Instinctively he reinforced his body and projected his most favored weapons, the Married Blades. With light steps to not make noise he closed in a bit to get a clearer view of what's happening. He saw some of the Animal-like people entering a shop through a broken glass pane and one human with orange hair that looked like he was commanding the animal-like people.

After Realizing the situation he stepped out from the shadows and shouted at the thieves. "Care to explain?" he pointed Bakuya at the Man with orange hair.

Hearing Shirou, the man looked at him.

"Oh what do we have here? Someone trying to play hero?" the man said in a joking manner "Mind your own business." he said and commanded 3 of his lackeys to go and attack Shirou.

Preparing to fight the 3 individuals, Shirou altered the married blades to be blunt to avoid fatalities. As the first lackey went and try to slash Shirou with a knife, Shirou swept the knife away with Kanshou and brought down Bakuya on the lackey's shoulder. A bit surprised Shirou felt a bit of resistance when Bakuya landed and was also surprised that the lackey he had struck was still standing. He didn't really know what happened but he summarized that they have more resistance to damage.

So he just had to beat them down till they drop. As he was fighting the 3 lackeys he noticed the Man from earlier signaling his other lackeys to escape. But before he could retort he saw a hooded figure with a weapon that looks like a scythe swung at the man but the man managed to avoid it and ran away the figure chased after the man. Shirou thought that the figure was maybe a huntsman so he left it to the figure for a bit but will follow and help after dealing with the still standing lackeys he's fighting.

Shirou threw the married blades to the left traced another pair and threw them to the right and again, traced another pair and dashed forward to the lackeys.

The lackeys took a defensive stance but they were surprised as one of them screamed in pain after the married blades hit it on the rib cage confused by the scream another one screamed in pain after getting hit by the second thrown blades confused on what's happening the last lackey standing panicked and that didn't do him good as Shirou saw the opening and brought down the blunted married blades on the lackey and the lackey getting knocked out. Shirou sighed and proceeded to tie up the lackeys with cloth that he tore from their shirts to form a makeshift rope so that they can't escape if they wake up.

"That should do it, now to help that man or woman earlier" he ran to the direction where the pursuit went but after some time he saw the figure from earlier on a rooftop looking at a helicopter flying away, he reinforced his eyes to see that the man with the orange hair was in it and had escaped.

He leapt to the building and landed beside the figure. Startled, the figure jumped away and readied his or her weapon. Shirou sighing, putting his hands up in the air.

"Look I'm not a bad guy ok? Too bad tho the thieves escaped." he explained. The figure seemed to relax and retracted the weapon took off the hood of his or her cloak to reveal that the figure was a she.

Shirou looked at the girl in front of him. She had short black-reddish hair and silver eyes. He noted that she looks quite young.

"Uhmm nice to meet you. My name is Shirou Emiya" he spoke. The girl, surprised by his sudden introduction replied.

"O-oh my name is Ruby Rose."

Shirou bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry for startling you earlier."

"No no its fine I was just you know a bit cautious because of earlier." she explained.

"Thank you." Shirou replied. "Also there are 3 lackeys I tied up back to at the shop earlier you should call the authorities to pick them up" he added.

"Oh sure I'll do that." she replied.

"Anyways it got pretty late I'm going back to rest now, Be careful on your way back too Ms. Rose."

"Ah just Ruby is fine" she said to him while smiling.

"Then you can call me Shirou and again do be careful on your way home Ruby." he said while giving a sweet smile to Ruby.

"O-oh I will Shirou, you too." she blushed a bit from the boy's sweet smile.

(**Eroge Protagonist : Rank EX**)

"I will, thanks." Shirou replied before he jumped down leaving Ruby on the roof heading back to the inn he was staying.

And after walking for quite a while he finally found himself in front of the inn and proceeded to head to his room.

"Man I'm tired, time to hit the sack." Shirou mumbled.

As he returned to his room he plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi completely newbie writer here. Please do enjoy and slap me with those feedbacks to help me improve. And oh the Shirou I shoved in here is Miyuverse Shirou**


	2. Chapter 2 : Semblance

**Well I'm back with another chapter pepega enjoy!**

* * *

Shirou woke up at dawn to do his daily routine of exercises and projection training. After his routines the sun is already high up so he went and took a bath and once again went outside to stroll around the city. He ate at the restaurant he ate at yesterday. And seeing that he still has quite a bit of money left, he decided to buy supplies he would need for his time at beacon. And after shopping he put the things back to his inn room and decided to go to a library to learn more about this world.

After spending some time in the library he learned what huntsmen are and discovered that semblances are similar to magecraft but quite more limited from person to person and also he found out why did the lackeys from yesterday had taken a lot more damage before going down than he expected. It was because a thing called Aura.

"Hmm sooo everyone has Aura but it requires to be activated and it's like a protective shell that protects you from damage to some extent." he thought. He also came across something called Dust. Apparently dust is pretty much a power source and a weapon he mentally noted to study more about it at a latter date.

After spending time in the library, he noticed that it had already turned dark so he decided to head back to his inn and sat down and practiced his projection. He had noticed that his projection required less mana to manifest and it stays longer than in his world. He thought that maybe Gaia's influence in here was weaker than his world.

"Well that gives me a significant boost" he said to himself." Tomorrow's the day huh? I wonder how it will go." He continued. Then his train of thought went to Miyu "Ah maybe she already made friends and found a place to call home, but man I really miss Miyu" he thought and a little smile appeared on his face "Well I might need to make friends tomorrow too. Wish me luck Miyu." He continued. Then he proceeded to lie on his bed and sleep.

Then morning arrived. After doing his daily routine he put on his Battle Armor. "Alright today's the day." He mumbled then he put his belongings inside a bag and proceeded to head to Beacon.

After some time he had arrived in Beacon with a lot of other people. Among the random noises of people chattering he heard someone screaming something about Dust and how dangerous it is. He decided to go to where it is but as he arrived he saw a sighing Ruby and a girl with snow white hair walking away in a bit of a hurry.

"Rough start huh?" He said.

Ruby, surprised by the sudden statement jumped a bit. "Oh hey it's you Shirou! You didn't tell me you were gonna enter Beacon too!" she happily said as beamed a smile

"Also you keep surprising me!" she added and her smile transforming into a pout.

"Hahaha, well sorry about that Ruby" he apologized "Anyways lets go in and continue talking later" he added.

"Sure!" Ruby said and she skipped inside Beacon.

After that Ozpin gave a speech and explained what will be the happenings for tomorrow.

"Hmm that might be a nice way of training and also instant way of making friends" he murmured.

After a while of wandering around in Beacon familiarizing himself with the grounds he proceeded to the ball room where they would sleep for the day before getting assigned to a room with their respective teams. Shirou found himself a spot on a corner of the room as he sat down, he practiced his projection and after projecting the Married Blades a wild Ruby in pajamas suddenly appeared.

"Woah! Is that your semblance Shirou!?" ruby said with excitement as she beamed and sat beside Shirou.

"Yes it is, my semblance lets me create weapons, mainly bladed weapons" he explained "Wow I love weapons! And those two blades are soooo beautiful" Ruby exclaimed. "Do they have a name?" she added.

"Yes, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye or Kanshou and Bakuya, the Married blades" he said with a smile." Want to hold them?" he added.

"Yes!" Ruby replied and grabbed the blades from Shirou's hands. "Wow they're heavy!"

"Haha, yup they are a bit heavy" Shirou replied and he dismissed the married blades.

"Awwww they're gone" Ruby said and a pout appeared on her face.

"Well already made a friend eh Rubes?" A girl with blond curly hair said while approaching Shirou and Ruby.

"Ah! Shirou meet my sister" Ruby said

"The name's Yang Xiao Long" she put her hand in front of Shirou.

Shirou thinking about the last names and looks of the sisters being different decided not to ask and pry in their privacy.

"Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you Ms. Xiao Long" he bowed and shook Yang's hand.

"Just Yang, just call me Yang." She replied

"Okay then Yang, please call me Shirou" he smiled at her.

"You've got a nice face eh Shirou. I see Rubes already gunni'n for you " she said jokingly.

Hearing her statement Shirou a bit embarrassed, scratched the back of his head and said "Uhmmm thanks?".

On the other hand Ruby, red as a tomato shouting "No I'm not ! Yang stop teasing me!"

"Hahaha alright Rubes but let's go and get back to our spot it's getting late we should sleep, You too Shirou" Yang explained.

"Okay, have a good night Yang and Ruby" he replied.

"Night Shirou." the two sisters said in unison. As the two sisters left, Shirou laid down in his sleeping bag. "Well that was fast, already made 2 friends. Well, I won't complain." he thought before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

The next day came, he woke up earlier than his peers he went on his daily routine outside the campus. After his routine and a brief shower he went back to the ballroom to find most of the people are awake now he sat down on his spot and meditated. While meditating he saw all of the memories of his alternate selves. But what really caught his interest was the one where he was lovers with A woman with blonde hair and green eyes. As he watched the memory he saw the woman draw a sword He recognized it. It was the greatest holy sword.

The sword of the King of Britain, The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur. He felt a feeling of attachment to the said sword.

He thought maybe because of the experience of his alternate self. He wanted to try to project Excalibur but thought that he would need a lot of prana to do it and they have an event later so he went for the King's other known sword.

The Sword of Choosing, Caliburn.

"Trace On" he muttered under his breath blue sparks appeared on his hand and slowly materializing on it is Caliburn. He held it high and looked in awe with the sheer beauty and the aura of authority of the sword is giving off. He also noted that it took less prana than he expected to project the sword. He examined the sword in his hands, eyeing the mirror like gloss of the blade. Then he saw a reflection of two sparkly eyes. And was a bit surprised of what he saw in front of him.

A drooling Ruby, yes a Drooling Ruby. "S-Shirou that sword is very pretty!" the drooling girl claimed "What's its name?" she added.

"Its name is Caliburn, The Sword of Choosing." Shirou held the sword a bit higher for Ruby to see but instead Ruby just knelt and bowed down to the sword as if worshiping it. Shirou dismissed the blade and let out a chuckle.

"Nice sword you had there Shirou" an approaching Yang said

"Thanks. Glad you think so too. And oh Ruby you can stop bowing now." Shirou said.

Ruby raised her head and said "Wow Shirou that sword just had an overwhelming aura of authority I just had to bow down"

"Haha well it was a sword that was stuck in stone that only the chosen one can pull out and become King of the country where it came from" Shirou elaborated.

Yang just had a look of amazement in her face while Ruby had her mouth open. As ruby was about to say something an announcement was spoken that they should start getting in their combat attire for the exercises is about to begin. So the trio went to their respective gender's changing room and after a few minutes met up just outside the ball room.

"I never got to tell you but that really looks good on you Shirou !" Ruby Commented as the two sisters approached him.

"I must say you're really sexy Shirou" Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks you two I guess?" Shirou said blushing a bit from what had Yang said. Yang looking at Ruby caught her looking at Shirou with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"And oh are you and Ruby already going out? Your clothes kinda match" Yang said and smirked at Ruby.

"N-n-n-o we aren't!" Ruby retorted while being red as a tomato.

"Yang please stop with the teasing" Shirou begged.

"Alright, come now it's about to start" Yang said and the trio went to the area where the exercises will take place.

* * *

**Somewhere out there**

"**This guy… Eroge Protagonist: Rank EX is too strong. Well, it makes it more interesting"**

* * *

"My Name is Glynda Goodwitch, I'll be explaining what will happen with this exercise. All of you will be launched from ths platform here." Glynda pointed to the platforms on the cliffs overlooking Emerald forest." And the first person you made eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years in Beacon. After finding your respective partner head to the ruins and obtain a Relic. That is all I wish you all luck."

After that one after another students were being launched into the forest and it was finally Shirou's turn. "Here we go." seconds later he was launched to the forest. He reinforced his whole body to land safely. Not long after being launched he landed in the forest. And to his surprise he landed in front of someone. He stood up and looked at his new partner.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Emiya Shirou. Please call me Shirou." he bowed and held out his hand. The other person looked at him and proceeded to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee nice to meet you. You can call me Weiss" she said and shook Shirou's hand.

"Ah I look forward to the four years of our partnership Weiss."

Weiss said. "Likewise Shirou." She replied. "Shall we go get those Relics?" she added.

Shirou nodded in confirmation and the both of them started to bolt to the direction of the ruins.

* * *

Weiss who was behind Shirou was amazed at Shirou's speed. Arriving at the ruins they saw the relics and picked one. Not long after a pair of students also arrived one female one male. The female had orange hair and had a lot of energy the male had black hair and looked like he was more reserved.

"Total opposites huh?" Shirou thought just when they were about to leave Ruby arrived with Yang followed by a girl with red hair and a girl with a ribbon on her hair.

"Shirou!" Ruby Beamed at him.

"Yo Shirou." Yang greeted.

"Hello Yang and Ruby" Shirou Replied.

"Oh Pyrrha is here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hi Ruby!" Pyrrha greeted. "Meet my partner" she added pointing to the girl with the ribbon.

"My name is Blake Belladonna" The girl with the ribbon introduced herself.

"Ah meet my partner" Shirou pointed at Weiss

"Weiss Schnee, pleased to meet you."

"Ah Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long" the sisters introduced themselves.

Not long after their introductions a giant flying grimm flew over their heads.

"Ah! A Nevermore!" Ruby shouted.

"Well isn't this an unlucky day for us. We should scoot" Yang claimed.

"Ah I agree" Pyrrha said with a nod.

"Ah wait just a minute guys let me test something out" Shirou said that took the group by surprise.

"Test what?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You'll see." Shirou replied.

"Trace On" as he said those words the group looked at him while a black Bow taller than Shirou appeared and on his other hand a drill-like sword

"Uhhh what are you doing Shirou?" Yang Asked.

"You'll see soon enough" he replied. He notched the sword on the bow and altered its shape to be more arrow-like.

The group just stood watching as Shirou poured prana in the noble phantasm to make it broken the group felt the intense power coming from the arrow-sword or whatever that is. Shirou breathed in and aimed at the Nevermore. Pulling back the bow string. As he released the arrow he shouted "Caladbolg II!" The arrow shot up fast, faster than the eye could follow and a strong gust of wind is left behind its trail. The arrow hit the flying Grim right in the head and the arrow exploded on impact with an explosion that was bigger than the grimm after the smoke and flash had faded the grim vanished.

"Well that was easier than I expected" Shirou said with a small sigh. As he looked around he just saw the others staring at him with their mouth open. He dismissed the bow and Ruby was the first one to speak.

"Wow! What was that Shirou that was cool" she excitedly beamed at Shirou.

"Was that a dust arrow?" Weiss asked.

"No that was just my semblance Weiss and Ruby that sword was Caladbolg. The Rainbow Sword. The legend of the sword said that it's a sword that cut off three hills" he explained. "Shall we get going then?" he added and continued to walk back to the direction of the school.

"A sword that cut off three hills huh?" Yang muttered.

"Well I've got an interesting partner." Weiss said before running up to catch up to Shirou.

"Ruby close your mouth and start heading back" Yang said then left to follow the other pair Ruby closed her mouth and followed Yang along with Pyrrha and Blake.

* * *

"**R**uby Rose, **W**eiss Schnee, **S**hirou Emiya, **Y**ang Xiao Long. You are Team RWSY (Rosy) and the leader is Ms. Ruby Rose" Ozpin announced as they went on the stage. Looking at them Ruby seemed nervous and Yang looking proud but Weiss looking disappointed.

"**P**yrrha Nikos, **N**ora Valkyrie, **B**lake Belladona, Lie **R**en. You are to be team PNBR (**Good luck reading that folks. Tho someone said he/she read it as "peanut butter"**). Led by Ms Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin announced. After the announcing of teams they were assigned to their designated rooms.

"Well that was a bit tiring." Yang spoke.

"Yup It Was." Ruby replied before plopping onto her bed.

"It certainly was." Weiss added as she sat on her bed.

Shirou sat on a corner of the room and practiced his magecraft. He pictured a crimson spear that he saw on one of his alternate selves' memories "Trace On" he muttered.

In his hand the Crimson spear of the Celtic hero Cu Chulainn materialized. He looked at it and he felt the ominous aura and malice the spear released.

"S-Shirou what is that spear" Ruby asked nervously

"Gae Bolg, The Cursed Spear That Pierces With Death" He said as he dismissed the spear.

"That spear was gave bad vbes man" Yang commented.

"Indeed, it was somehow nerve wracking." Weiss added.

"Anyone wanna shower first?" Shirou asked while standing up.

"You can go first" Ruby said.

Shirou looking at the other two for confirmation the two nodded "Alright then" he said and entered the bathroom. Minutes after he came out Topless, he forgot to bring his shirt with him in the bathroom. As he exited he looked around for his bag and saw the three Looking at him with red faces save for Yang.

"Uhhh, Is there something on me?" he asked. Weiss and Ruby looked away.

"That's a lot of scars there Shirou but still nice bod." Yang commented and winked at Shirou. Shirou just laughed it off.

"Well now that we are a team, I would like to know each other's semblances for future strategies and stuff" Ruby said "With that said, mine is speed. I can run around really fast and this is my weapon, Crimson Rose" She added.

"A scythe that turns into a sniper rifle." Shirou Commented.

Ruby a bit shocked "How did you know?" she replied.

"Well I'm about to tell you my semblance anyway." He answered "My semblance lets me see the weapon's internal structure, materials used, forging process, history and the fighting style of the owner and I can copy all the weapons that I have laid my eyes upon including the fighting style of the owner of said weapon." he explained as he projected a copy of Crimson Rose. He passed it onto Ruby.

"Wow I can't tell the difference" Ruby said with shining eyes.

Shirou dismissing crescent rose. "That's about it." he ended.

"How many of weapons do you have Shirou?" Weiss asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot say a number Weiss." he replied.

"And why is that? " Yang retorted.

"Well, That is a story for next time." He said. "That's all about my semblance" he added.

"Which weapon is the most powerful you have seen?" Yang asked.

"If I had to choose it would be that one." he closed his eyes. In his mind, a clear image of the sword he's looking for. "Trace on." He said. His circuits flared and blue sparks appeared on his hand as a Sword materialized on his hand. Just by looking at the beautiful sword makes you shiver.

"This is the legendary sword of The King Of the Knights of the Round Table, The Sword Of Promised Victory. Excalibur." he proudly announced. The three looked in awe just by the sheer beauty of the sword then Ruby spoke.

"What can it do Shirou?"

Shirou smiled "Secret." He winked at Ruby.

"Awwwww why? Just tell us!" Rubby begged Shirou with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry Ruby, you'll see it's power when the time comes" He replied while patting Ruby's head.

Ruby just sighed in defeat.

"Well my turn, my semblance lets me take the energy from the blows I take and use it to make myself more powerful. And my weapon is Ember Celica" she ended.

"Based on what I see you are a close-combat fighter and adding your semblance it makes a powerful combination" Shirou said looking at Ember Celica. "Weiss how about you?".

"My semblance lets me create glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways. And my weapon is Myrtenaster and judging on how you're looking at it you already know what it does" She replied.

"A rapier that uses dust in the six chambers in it. Combined with your semblance you are versatile." Shirou explaining while nodding and looking at the said rapier.

"Well I'm gonna go to see Headmaster Ozpin, I'll be back in a bit" Shirou said as he exited the room leaving the girls behind.

Upon arriving in front of Ozpin's office Shirou knocked and heard the man telling him to come in"

"Welcome Shirou". He greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Ah. Well I'm just here to say my thanks again. I'm really grateful for what you have done for me. I really can't thank you enough" Shirou bowed.

"You are most welcome." Ozpin replied with a smile. "Are you getting along with your with new room mates?"

"Yes I am they are quite relaxing to be with if I'm to be honest." he replied

"That's good to hear. It's getting quite late so you should head back now Shirou. You have classes starting tomorrow"

As Shirou turned around to leave Ozpin spoke.

"Oh I almost forgot, here." Ozpin handed Shirou a smartphone looking device.

"That is called a scroll. If you find it hard to use ask your team mates to help you familiarize with it" he ended.

"Ah, yes thank you. Good night Headmaster." Shirou replied and walked towards the exit.

"You too Shirou" Ozpin replied.

After heading back from Ozpin's office Shirou opened the door to his room he suddenly got a vision from a memory of his alternate self of being warned by the Counter Guardian Emiya saying "**Hey, That's hell you're walking into.**" Shaking his head he started looking around the room. He saw luggage and various things spread around the room, posters and pictures on one side of the room and a dangerous hanging bed from the ceiling that loomed over Weiss' bed. Heck Shirou didn't know how they even did it. This also makes him wanna retract his statement to Ozpin about them.

Pinching his nose bridge Shirou spoke "What in the Holy Grail's name did you guys do?"

"We have too much luggage and there too little room so to fix it someone decided to make bunk beds which as you can see might kill me any second" Weiss explained as she let out a sigh.

"Hey It's completely safe and I'm sure of it… I think?" Ruby retorted.

"No, just no. Stand up and I'm gonna make bunk beds that won't kill Weiss. And you guys start tidying your stuff" Shirou demanded.

After several minutes of making safe bunk beds and Shirou helping the girls with their stuff only to find himself picking up underwear and being kicked by Ruby on the back of his head while Yang was dying of laughter when she saw it happen. They finally managed to transform the hell earlier to an actual room. And the two sisters went straight to bed and slept.

"Now those bunk beds won't be killing anyone now" Shirou said while rubbing the part of his head where Ruby had kicked him.

"Thank you Shirou I can sleep easily without fearing of death falling on me." Weiss said feeling relieved.

"No problem, it wasn't that hard." Shirou smiled at Weiss.

Weiss found herself staring at Shirou and only snapped out of her daze when Shirou asked if something was wrong.

"A-ah there's nothing wrong I'm just tired goodnight now!" She hastily replied and quickly went under the covers trying to hide her blushing face.

Shirou, confused just shrugged "Good night Weiss.".

* * *

**Somwhere again **

"**Control your damned skill you nitwit!"**

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo yeah I just gonna add this new chapter since I had already written it and the first chapter is short. I'll try to update as often as possible. So I ask of you to leave some feedback so I can learn to improve. Thanks for reading ~**

**And oh If you're wondering how the fuk did shirou project Excalibur. Miyuverse Shirou can project Divine Constructs heck even kid Gil praised him for that. and fuk nasuverse's rules lmao  
And oh i edited this chapter a bit. someone pointed out that i'm revealing Shirou's magecraft way too fast sooo i tried to edit it to slow the pace down a bit.  
feedback help me so please lap me with them so i can improve current and future chapters.**

**Alsoooo im not gonna emphasize on the romances between the characters that much so worry not!**


	3. Chapter 3: All bark, no bite

**Soo hi again I'm back with another chapter and hopefully improved from the feedback I received on the past 2 chapters.**

**And also don't worry this won't focus on romance thath much. There are just some moments of such but not heavily drawn out romance**

**And yeah I forgot to put on the past chapters so before some guys knock on my door and take me away.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own shit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning arrived after that disaster last night. Shirou woke up early as usual and looked around the room to see if anyone is also awake. After scanning the room he saw the three still sleeping. Ruby with her arm dangling off the bed and drooling and Shirou can faintly hear her saying something about cookies. Weiss, well Weiss looks like a statue that didn't move at all. On the other hand Yang's position looks like she's making a snow angel. Shirou just sighed and went out to his daily routine of exercises to stay fit.

While jogging around the school he also noticed some students who are out to do some exercise. Some are jogging, some are doing push ups pull ups and sit ups, and some were meditating. After jogging he found a good spot near a forest to do the rest of his routine. Shirou proceeded to do push ups then sit ups then pull ups. Done with the basic stuff, Shirou proceeded to project a shinai. Remembering the lessons that Taiga hammered into him (literally) and from the memories of his alternate self being hammered by lessons from Saber. He practiced while imagining an image of Saber sparring with him. After quite some time he dismissed the shinai and wiped off his sweat using a towel he brought with him and projected a yumi bow to practice archery and to relax himself after the intense workout he did. But he realized he doesn't have a target to hit so he projected a dagger to carve out circular patterns on a trunk of a nearby tree. After finishing his makeshift target he proceeded to back away until he was satisfied with the distance. He went on his archery stance. Notching an arrow on the bow, he focused on the target.

Breathing in deeply as he drew the bow string. He adjusted his aim for one last time before releasing the arrow and released his breath. The arrow hit right in the middle of the make shift target.

"I guess I still have it in me huh?" he muttered with a smirk on his face.

But that smirk disappeared right away when he remembered his lovely kouhai, Sakura. He remembered their times in the archery club together. He smiled at that memory but his smile was forced down as he remembered the time where she died right in front of him. He dismissed the thought to not stress himself further. After an hour of firing arrows Shirou dismissed the bow and arrows and proceeded to head back to the room to freshen up and prepare for class.

After walking for quite a bit, he arrived in front of their room but before he decided to enter, he knocked to make sure that no **fan-service **would happen. Upon hearing his knocking Weiss opened up the door to let Shirou in. He looked around to see the three already in their school uniforms. Ruby was sitting on her bed while moving her hanging legs back and forth in an alternating manner. Yang was also sitting on her bed brushing her hair with one hand and a mirror in the other. He was relieved that no unnecessary thing that might end up him having to take a smack or a kick happened.

"Good morning guys." He started.

"Good morning Shirou! Where were you?" Ruby replied.

"I was just doing my daily routine of exercises Ruby."

"I'm amazed on how you can constantly wake up very early." Yang replied with the look of tiredness on her face as she stopped brushing her hair.

"Well it's just a matter of getting used to it. I have been doing this for many years so it just became natural for me." he explained.

"Arghh sounds tiring." Yang groaned.

Shirou just shrugged and proceeded to take a bath but not before getting every single clothing he needed. After a few minutes Shirou was done preparing and the four of them proceeded to head to class.

After walking for a bit they arrived in their class and proceeded to take seats right next to each other. Not long after a man with gray hair and a moustache that was carrying an axe entered. He introduced himself as Professor Peter Port. After his introduction he proceeded to lecture the students about basic stuff that most of them already knew.

Shirou was looking at Ruby who is trying her best not to fall asleep. She was using one arm to support her head trying to save her face from falling on the table. And beside Ruby he saw Yang just looking up with a "Just get it over with, I'm bored" face. Looking at the other direction he saw Weiss listening to what Prof port was yapping about.

After a lot of yapping that almost knocked Ruby out and killed Yang of boredom, the two lit up when they heard Prof Port say.

"Who among you sees yourself as a Huntress or Huntsman? Raise your hands!"

Hearing those words Ruby proceeded to raise her hand with sparkly eyes saying.

"Me! Me! Pick me!"

Yang also raised her hand saying.

"No pick me!"

Weiss also joined the battle of raising hands.

"I suggest that you pick me professor."

Shirou sighed and decided to raise his hand since he was bored too.

Prof Port was scanning around the room looking at the students and decided on who he will pick.

"You young man, proceed to change to your battle attire and get down here and show me what you've got" he said while pointing at Shirou.

Shirou proceeded to head down and he was hearing Ruby shouting behind him.

"Gooooooo Shirou! Make me Proud!" Ruby shouted while she stood up and raised her fist.

Shirou, a bit embarrassed just scratched the back of his head. Upon arriving from changing to his attire, Prof Port proceeded to throw a cage in front of Shirou. The cage was thrashing around quite loudly and Prof Port proceeded to smash the lock on the cage using his axe and releasing a grimm that resembles a boar with really long tusks. It immediately dashed, trying to ram Shirou.

"Trace On" Shirou muttered.

His circuits flared as he reinforced his whole body and projected the married blades. The grim nearing him he positioned his blades to form a cross intercepting the grimm's charge causing him to skid backwards before stopping. Without wasting a moment Shirou jumped back creating distance. He carefully studied the grim and was surprised that the grimm suddenly turned into a fast spinning ball and went straight for him. Jumping high to avoid the grimm he proceeded to throw the married blades in opposite directions and projected another pair after landing. Not even a second after landing the grim is already charging at him.

As an answer to the grim's charge he also dashed forward to the grim bringing down the married blades on his hands only to hit the tusk but upon impact the tusks shattered and the pair that he threw earlier pierced the sides of the grim trying to meet each other. The grim wailed and tried to bite Shirou as a last ditch of effort before dropping down and evaporating.

Shirou dismissed the blades and removed his reinforcements and let out a sigh.

Prof Port spoke.

"A magnificent fight!" he said in a festive manner. "It looks like you are really fit to be a Huntsman young man, by what you have shown you seem to have a lot experience dealing with grim! And class, that is all the time we have for today, do not forget your assignments!" he ended and dismissed class.

After hearing what Prof Port had to say about him he couldn't help but think that that a grimm was nothing compared to facing entities of myth of legends. His experience fighting against them and with him sharing memories of his alternate selves the grimm he fought so far was child's play.

With a sigh Shirou regrouped with his team mates then Ruby spoke.

"Shirou what you did was cool! How did those blades flew back to the grimm?"

"Well it's one of the unique properties of the blades. They have a natural attraction to each other so if you throw the other half away it would keep trying to go back to be united with its partner" he replied.

"Professor Port was right, you seem to have a lot of combat experience judging by the way you fight." Weiss added.

"Well I did since from where I came from I had to constantly defend myself." Shirou explained.

"I would love to spar with you sometime Shirou." Yang said with a grin on her face and lightly punched Shirou's shoulder

"Well we can, just say when you want to" he ended with a smile on his face.

* * *

The four of them walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch while making small talk with Ruby mostly asking Shirou to show her more of his weapons when he has free time. Shirou tired of Ruby's pleading gave up and agreed to show her weapons when he as free time. Upon arriving at the cafeteria Shirou was looking at the menu to see what option for him is the healthiest. And he saw Ruby just getting a platter full of cookies and asked himself on how does Ruby survive by only eating those? But he dismissed the thought because he realized there was no point thinking about it seeing the girl happy with her cookies. After choosing and getting his food they proceeded to look for open seats and found some in front of team PNBR and walked towards them.

"Hey Pyrrha! Can we sit here" Ruby started.

"Oh hi Ruby! Sure, be my guest" Pyrrha replied.

"And Oh meet my new team mates!" she pointed at Nora and Ren.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Nora Valkyrie and I love pancakes!" Nora happily introduced herself.

"Lie Ren, pleased to meet you" he said with a nod.

"Ah I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long" She replied

"Pleased to meet ya!" Yang added while slightly raising her hand with a smile.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, please call me Shirou" He introduced himself.

"Weiss Schnee, pleased to make your acquaintance" Weiss ended.

After introductions the group started to eat while conversing. Upon tasting the food, Shirou let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Shirou?" Weiss asked.

"Ah, it's noting it's just that it has been quite a while since I was in a kitchen and to be honest the food here is quite…. bland" he explained.

"You can cook?" Weiss asked again.

"Yes, I've been cooking for most of my life since my guardian didn't know a thing about cooking so I had to learn to avoid greasy monstrosities bought from outside and have a healthy balanced meal instead."

"Oh! Oh! Shirou can you bake too?" Ruby with sparkling eyes said while shaking Shirou.

"Yes I can Ruby so please stop shaking me" he replied.

"Please bake me some cookies!" Ruby demanded.

"Oh! Make pancakes too!" Nora joined in.

"Alright alright hold yer horses. I'm gonna make them if I somehow manage to borrow the kitchen."

"Yes!" the two girls said in unison while raising their fists.

Shirou was about to take another bite of his food but he heard someone in trouble. The whole group looked at the source of the trouble to see the leader of team CRDL gripping a female faunus on her rabbit ears. The faunus was begging the man to let go of her but to no avail. Looking at the sight before him, Shirou couldn't resist the urge of helping the poor faunus after all its what he's living for. Helping people, so he proceeded to quietly stand up and went to confront the man.

"What a bad guy" Ruby started with an angered tone.

"Makes me wonder how he got in in the first place. Don't you agree Shirou?" Weiss asked but after hearing no reply she looked to where Shirou was sitting only to find an empty chair. The team found Shirou walking towards the commotion and grabbed the wrist of the man that was gripping the ears of the faunus with.

* * *

**Somewhere out there… again**

"**Oh boi here we go… Now where's my popcorn?''**

* * *

"Put her down." Shirou stared at the man with a deadpan face, eyes of steel and his voice with a tone dripping with venom.

The man in question looked at Shirou who was grabbing his wrists. A grin appeared on the man's face.

"What if I don't? What you gonna do about it midget?" The man mocked.

"Put her down or I'll break your wrist" Shirou replied while his deadpan face turning into a scowl.

"Make me." The man narrowed his eyes.

Shirou reinforced his hands and tightened his grip on the man's wrist.

"Argh!" The screamed in pain forcing him to let go of the ears and the now free faunus managed to get away.

"You can stop now! I let her go! Please it hurts!" the man pleaded while trying to release Shirou's grip with his other hand.

However Shirou didn't let go and said.

"Awww poor you. But if I remember correctly, the girl from earlier asked you to let go and you didn't. Now tell me good reason why I should let you go." Shirou replied.

"What is going on in here?"

Glynda suddenly barged in Shirou let go of the man's wrist and the man knelt and rubbed his wrist to ease the pain.

"Ah nothing to worry about ma'am just a friendly talk with this man." Shirou smiled at Glynda

Glynda raised an eyebrow at Shirou. "Then stop. If you wish to continue with your "friendly" talk, you can do it later at later's combat class." Glynda said and walked away.

After Glynda had left the cafeteria Shirou proceeded to walk back to his seat but was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and saw that it was the girl from earlier.

"U-uhm thanks for helping me earlier!" the girl started.

Shirou couldn't help but feel good after hearing those words. A smile appeared on his face and he gently patted the girl's head.

"No problem. If he ever comes for you again just call me and I'll "talk" with him." He reassured the girl.

"With that my name is Emiya Shirou, Just call me Shirou." He held out his hand.

"A-ah my name is Velvet Scarlatina, please call me Velvet" and shook Shirou's hand.

"Nice to meet you Velvet" He said as he patted Velvet's head and proceeded to head back to his seat. "Don't forget what I said okay?" He added.

"Okay!" Velvet replied while looking at the walking away Shirou.

Shirou arrived at his seat and sat down to continue to eat his unfinished food. As much as he didn't like the food, he wouldn't want to waste it either so he just put up with it. Then as he looked at his friends who was just looking at him so he broke the silence.

"What?" he asked.

"Mr. Prince charming showing he's the alpha male eh?" Yang started by teasing Shirou. And the rest of the group giggled at Yang's statement.

"No Yang, I just did what's right." he sighed and noticed that Blake's ribbon twitched slightly.

"Well let's hurry up, lunch is about to end." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face.

So the group started eating the food they had left and after finishing it they stood up and walked back to class together.

* * *

"Here in combat class I'll be choosing two individuals who will spar against each other. These monitors will display the participant's current level of aura and if it hits the red zone or when I decided to, the battle will end." Glynda explained "Now, I take it that Mr. Emiya and Mr. Winchester would like to continue their "friendly" talk earlier?" She asked looking at the two.

Shirou stood up and said.

"Of course we'd love to, right Mr. Winchester?" Shirou taunted with a grin on his face.

"Yes I do!" Cardin shouted.

"Very well, proeed to change into your combat attire and head down to the arena" Glynda ordered them.

"Good luck Shirou" Ruby cheered as Shirou walked away and Shirou nodded in response.

* * *

**Somwhere out there…. Yet again.**

"**Oh boy this is getting good I might need some more popcorn. Don't disappoint me Emiya Shirou!"**

* * *

When changing in to his combat attire Shirou thought about aura. He doesn't have aura so what will the monitor show? After thinking, a theory popped into his head, seeing that aura is very similar to prana so he wondered that if he reinforced his body maybe it will be detected as aura. After that proceeded to exit and head to in the arena. As he entered he heard his team and team PNBR cheering for him and looked and smiled at them then shifted his focus on the man in front of him. He studied Cardin and found out that his weapon of choice was a large black mace. He grinned and proceeded to taunt Cardin.

"I hope you put up a good fight to back up you being high and mighty earlier!" Shirou shouted with a grin on his face.

"You'll regret that you crossed me midget!" Cardin shouted back with anger.

"Oh No! How Scary!" Shirou replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Stop with your bickering and go to your positions!" Glynda ordered the two.

The two hearing Glynda went to their spots and went on their own respective fighting stance.

"Trace On."

Shirou's circuits flared into life and he proceeded to reinforce his body. With the image of the married blades on his mind, blues sparks appeared on his hand and the weapons materialized on them. With a firm grip he pointed Bakuya at Cardin and raised Kanshou at eye level just a few inches apart from the side of his face. He put his feet apart and bent his knees slightly waiting for the signal to begin.

"And begin!" Glynda announced.

Not wasting time Shirou took off he was fast to the point the he just look liked a blur leaving a cloud of dust on where he stood. Cardin who was surprised when Shirou was suddenly in front of him instinctively raised his mace to block. Shirou brought down the married blades onto the mace. The force of the impact caused Cardin to skid a few meters backwards.

"Not bad." Shirou stated looking at Cardin with a grin.

Pissed, Cardin proceeded to charge at Shirou.

"You punk!" He shouted as he did an overhead swing with his mace trying to bring down the mace on Shirou's head.

Shirou, instead of jumping away dashed in close to Cardin. After getting close, Cardin's eyes went wide in surprise as a reinforced fist hit him right in the abdomen sending him flying away. Shirou looking at the dust cloud where Cardin landed was surprised when the dust settled and see Cardin still standing but looking very tired and roughed up. He looked at the screens and aura levels and Cardin's aura levels were still not on the red and his was barely touched. And also this confirms his theory that the reinforcement on his body was detected as aura. After looking back from the screen he saw Cardin already charging towards him.

Cardin who was already in front of him swung his mace to the side trying to hit Shirou's liver. Shirou dodged the blow by jumping and spinning and brought down his heel on Cardin's head but Cardin managed to roll away creating distance between them. Seeing that he was unable to finish it right there Shirou sighed and projected three Kanshous but only one Bakuya and said.

"Okay let's end this."

Cardin went on a defensive stance ready for when Shirou would attack him and was surprised when he saw Shirou threw one black blade to the left, one to the right, and one up and he saw the spinning blades missed him by a large margin he smirked as the spinning blades continued to fly behind him.

"What's wrong midget!? Can't aim?!"

He mocked and started to charge at Shirou again but he saw Shirou throw the white blade so he halted his charge and saw the white blade just landing inront of him sticking to the ground. He started to laugh only to see Shirou smirking. And suddenly he heard the spinning blades from behind him but it was too late. The three black blades hit him right on the back. That caused him to fall on his face on the brink of passing out.

"And with that it's over with Mr. Emiya as the victor!" Glynda announced.

The crowd cheered at the performance and Shirou saw Ruby standing with one foot on the ground and one foot on the top of a chair with her fist raised screaming. He saw Yang with a thumbs up and a grin and Weiss just waved. Then he proceeded to turn his back at Cardin who was still lying flat on the ground and Shirou spoke.

"I guess you're all bark but no bite." And proceeded to walk away.

Team PNBR and the rest of team RWSY talked about the show that Shirou had put on.

"Wow Shirou's really fast even without a speed semblance." Ruby said in excitement.

"Indeed, and that punch that hit Cardin on the abdomen was really something." Weiss added.

"I'm wondering how did the blades that Shirou threw suddenly went back to hit Cardin." Pyrrha joined in.

"If I remember correctly Shirou mentioned that it was one of the special properties of those blades. They are naturally attracted to each other and if you throw one away it will try to get back to its partner. Maybe that's why they're entitled as the Married Blades". Weiss explained.

"Man I can't wait to spar with Shirou! Seeing this makes me more fired up!" Yang said as she drove her fist onto her other hand's palm.

"Me too, I would like to spar with him if given the chance." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sure he would accept if you ask him." Ruby replied

"Yes I would but after Yang had her turn."

The group was surprised to see that Shirou was behind them.

"Shirou do you have a hobby of surprising someone?" Ruby asked.

"What? No, I don't and I'm sorry for surprising you again." he said with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

"As long as you bake me cookies." Ruby added. Shirou just nodded.

When they were about to resume talking Glynda announced the next ones to fight.

"Ms. Yang Xiao Long and Ms. Pyrrha Nikos change into your combat attire and proceed to head down to the arena."

"Ohoho I'm fighting against Pyrrha eh? This should be fun!" Yang said with excitement

"Yes this should be fun for me too!" Pyrrha replied and the both of them proceeded to change.

"This would be the first time I'm gonna see any of my team mates fight, I wonder how good Yang is." Shirou wondered.

"Yang is pretty good but… She might have a hard time with Pyrrha" Ruby answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Pyrrha is an undefeated champion in tournaments. Heck she's even on a cereal box" Ruby answered.

"Oh? Now that makes it more interesting." Shirou ended.

Yang and Pyrrah arrived on the arena and proceeded to go to their spots.

"Go easy on me Ms Invincible." Yang sarcastically said with a smirk.

"You too Yang." Pyrrha replied in the same manner.

"Fighters get ready!" As Glynda said that, the two assumed their own fighting stances.

"Begin!"

The two took off to clash with each other as soon as they heard the signal and left dust clouds behind them.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Somewhere out there again for the nth time**

**What!? Yo author don't screw with me with this cliff hanger!**

* * *

**Well I feel like I might need to study on how to describe and shove in fight scenes in this story. But still I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Also I feel like the chapters are too short, maybe I should aim for atleast 5-7k words for the future ones. What ya guys think? **

**Also don't forget to slap me with feedback as I've mentioned before I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing so feedback will help me improve! **

**Pepega out! Peace!**

**Okay mr guest reviewer i'll admit that I have to work on using punctuation marks but i seriously went over this for spelling and grammatical errors and didn't seem to find any so please point out the words and sentences you find the errors in so i can correct them.**

**Another thing I just found out that i've been mixing up Kanshou and Bakuya thinking Bakuya was the black one and Kanshou was the white one.**

**i did some reserach and found out that Nasu switched the colours of yin and yang so instead the canon is Kanshou is the black blade and Bakuya is the white one. I'm disappointed in my self because i really love them blades .**


	4. Status Update !

Haha hello sorry false alarm!

Anyways sorry for kinda taking long to update, don't have much time to write since my graduation is in 8 days and after that I can type all I want!

Thank you for yer patience!

Have a nice day!


End file.
